You're Dead
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: what if Luke got murdered but came back? What secrets are there? How did he die? Who killed him? A murder mystery sort of thing…RRplease don't be too harsh on me...be honest though.
1. Dying

**You're Dead**

**A/N: Probably a stupid idea but it just came into my head after I watched 'Whistler' on The-N. I really liked the show and I decided to have something sort of based on it. So, what if Luke got murdered but came back? What secrets are there? How did he die? Who killed him? A murder mystery sort of thing…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

"What the hell are you eating, that is purely disgusting." Luke told Lorelai and Rory when he saw the greasy hamburger on their plate.

"Oh, this old thing? Caesar made it for us 'cuz some lazy diner owner wouldn't." Lorelai faked anger at him.

"Right, well, don't come crying to me when your arteries clog up."

"Gotcha!" She yelled as he walked away.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Rory asked when Lorelai started eating again.

"I don't know, out with Alex I suppose."

"Good, 'cuz I was going to go out with Jess and I just wanted to make sure you had something to do while I was gone."

"Of course I'll have something to do. Do you think I'm some kind of loner or something? That I can't handle one night with out you? Come on Rory I'm not completely obsessed with you."

"Well judging from that rant I see that your not not completely obsessed with me."

"Whatever I'm ignoring you now."

"Good 'cuz I have to go to school any way, bye." She kissed her mother on the head and walked out of the diner.

"Luke, I need a coffee to go and make it snappy!" She yelled into the kitchen.

"It'll kill you!" He yelled back

"We're gonna' die anyway!"

"Yeah, yeah." He poured her a cup and she left after she shouted goodbye from the door. "See ya'" He said to himself.

* * *

That night Jess had a date with Rory so Luke was home alone. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and turned on the TV. Once he sat down he turned the station on the television to a baseball game that he was only half-paying attention to.

There was a loud crash downstairs, which caused him to jump up from the couch. He grabbed the guitar standing up against the wall as a weapon, if he needed it. He headed toward the door only to find a familiar looking man walking up them.

"Jess? Is that you?" He asked opening the door.

He stood still for a minute, stunned.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked the familiar man

"I have a deed to do."

"Like what?"

"It's a secret…Just don't scream or anything got it?" The man replied coldly

"Scream? What the hell are you talking ab-" His sentence got cut short by a bullet hitting him in the stomach. He hadn't seen the gun. He fell backwards to the ground trying to grab something on the way down. He hit hard on the floor and grasped at his stomach wincing in pain. Luke pulled the guitar back and swung it at the man hitting him in the groin.

"AH! You son of a bitch!" He was holding himself and down on his knees giving Luke a chance to swing the guitar again, only this time it crashed over the man's head and pieces flew everywhere.

Luke was glad that gave him at least a fighting chance but all he could do was cringe and hold his stomach. The blood loss was making him dizzy but he was determined to stay awake. Luke kicked the man in the knee and the guy fell to the ground in pain holding on to his knee. He stood up slowly holding onto the wall for balance.

The man was persistent though. Running into Luke's apartment he found a knife lying on the table in the kitchen and went back into the hall where Luke was lying. He started to stab him over and over again. Luke felt the searing pain in his chest. He was going to die. Before he knew it he felt the warm liquid come up into his mouth. Soon everything went black.

TBC


	2. Dead

**A/N: alright**

**o**

**oo**

**ooo**

**oooo**

**ooooo**

**oooooo**

**ooooo**

**oooo**

**ooo**

**oo**

**o**

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosorry for not updating sooner. I know excuses are stupid but my Internet was shot. Then when I got it put back on my brothers fiancée went into labor the night before last. I have spent the last day and night at the hospital, and I have to spend the night again tonight. She hasn't had it yet and my brother wanted me there… So… Anyway here is my overdue chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

"Bye." Jess gave Rory a chaste kiss before opening the diner door.

"Could I come up there for a second. I mean to just hang out?" She asked him.

"Of course, come on. I'll make you a cup of coffee." He smirked at her.

She just smiled and followed him. "Luke? You up?" He yelled up the staircase then turned to Rory, "He usually gets a beer and watches TV for a little bit before he goes to sleep. Frankly, I think its because Lorelai watches so much TV that he wants to be caught up at least a little when she starts to make jokes about the latest 'Friends' episode." He smiled as they walked up the stairs.

"Is the door supposed to be open?" Rory asked walking slowly behind Jess.

"It's not. Maybe he went to the storage room and forgot to shut it?" He nervously stepped in the apartment not seeing anything unusual except for the fact that Luke's guitar was missing. Not that he paid that much attention to the place.

"Maybe. There's a bottle of beer on the table." After the words came from her mouth they heard a thud coming from the closet. Jess walked toward the door unarmed then realized that he _was_ in fact unarmed and grabbed the closest thing to him: a screwdriver. He opened the door slowly only to feel something leaning its weight on it. He quickly opened it then and what he saw made him literally jump back and let out a scream. Rory came running and saw Jess standing over something, someone. She walked slowly toward him and let out a shriek when she saw Luke's dead body lying face down on the floor, blood still streaming out from under him.

"Oh my God." Jess said quietly, "Get the phone, call the police. NOW!"

Rory almost sprinted to the phone. She dialed the numbers that had been carved in her memory but never had she used said numbers. They said they would get there as soon as possible. She looked over at Jess who looked like he was about to lose it. She walked over and put her hand on his shoulder, he turned to her and just stared with tears in his eyes. Her eyes sprang with tears also and he pulled her into a large hug both sobbing.

"Did you check his pulse?" She asked trying to keep herself together.

"Yeah, I did. He's dead." His voice cracked.

"Oh, Jess." Another tear slid down her cheek as she tried to look away from the body.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lorelai was reading a Vogue magazine when someone started to knock at her door. She stood up and walked to the door.

"If this is Johnny Depp come on in but if you're anyone else then you might as well leave." She yelled to the door.

"Well I'm no Johnny but you should let me in…" She opened the door and smiled a bit up at him.

"Well I guess this one time it doesn't have to be Mr. Depp but damn it, I really wished it was. Hey Chris!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped in the house, out of the cold night. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come visit. Is Rory around?" He asked as they headed to the kitchen.

"Well, she should be back pretty soon. She went on a date."

"A date? Is it a 'nice meeting you, you might have potential' date?"

"No it's more of a 'we met, you pissed of my old boyfriend, wrecked my car, hate my mom, disrespect your uncle, but I still like you because I think you might have potential' date."

"You're telling me she is dating that kid?"

"Well, yes."

"How could you let her even talk to him much less date him."

"Well pretty much the same way my mom could let me talk and date you…she doesn't care what I think. At least not about this."

When she finished that last statement they heard the door slam and someone walking toward the kitchen. Rory had tears streaming down her face as she slammed her bedroom door shut. The two of them heard her shuffling around in her room before the door even clicked shut.

"Rory?" Lorelai asked concerned. When she didn't answer Lorelai opened the door and spotted her taking all of her books off of her bookshelf. The one Luke had made, with the flowers and all. Chris was right behind her with an equally concerned look on his face. "Rory honey what are you doing?" She was still not answering, and was now throwing the books as she took them off. When she got all of them off she pulled the bookcase out from the wall and stared at the back of it.

"He's dead." She simply said.

"Who sweetie?" She asked kneeling beside her Chris following suit.

"Luke."

"Wh- What?" She asked with difficulty

She was crying harder now, "Jess and I were walking up the stairs and we didn't see anything and we were joking around and stuff and we heard a noise in the closet. Jess opened it and Luke fell out and he was bleeding but he wasn't moving and Jess flipped him over and someone had stabbed him over and over again and slit his throat and shot him and, and now he's dead." She was shaking fiercely and looked sick.

Lorelai couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh my God." She whispered. Tears wouldn't form in her eyes. Suddenly she felt utterly exhausted so she sat completely down and let the horrible news sink in.

Chris decided to be helpful, "Did you call the police?"

"Yeah, they said they're on their way."

"We should get down there then. Lorelai?" He looked down at the pale looking woman. She looked helpless, sickly, and frankly like she was about to pass out. "Come on. Listen to me Lore, everything is going to be okay."

"No it's not." She whispered. "We should call someone."

"Who?" Rory asked still sniffling

"I don't know. Someone."

"How about that woman…uh, that woman with the inn." Chris suggested.

"Mia? I think that would be a good idea." Rory replied.

"Um, Rory you call on our way to the diner. I'll be with Lorelai and make sure she's okay."

"Alright." Rory grabbed her cell phone and the three headed out the door.

"Hello?" A woman replied when Rory dialed the all-familiar number.

"Mia?"

"Yes, Rory? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Mia…I have some really bad news."

"What honey? Is your mother hurt, please tell me she's not hurt…" She sounded really concerned.

"No its not mom." Rory started crying even more.

"Please tell me, your giving me a heart attack."

"Luke," She cleared her throat, "Luke was…um…I don't know how to put this…"

"Oh God, is he okay?"

"No…Mia…Luke was killed last night."

She heard Mia gasp; "I'll be there as soon as I can." Then she hung up.

They walked toward the diner only to end up staring at the mob of people wondering what was going on. A few people looked back and saw the tears going down Rory's face and that made them talk even more. Patty came walked up to them.

"Honey, do you know what is going on?" After she spoke people quieted down and looked at Rory putting her on the spot.

"Yes." She whispered.

Taylor chimed in, "Well, are you going to tell us. I bet Luke or Jess has drugs up in that apartment of theirs and they got busted." A few people laughed.

"He died."

Everyone went silent. Taylor spoke again thinking she was joking, "I hope it was Jess, Luke I can handle."

"SHUT UP!" Lorelai shrieked and a lot of people stared at her in shock, "IT WAS LUKE! HE WAS MURDERED! SO SHUT UP JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!" She broke down then and fell to the ground in a boneless heap. She was too weak to move and Rory was right there beside her.

"She's right. Luke was killed." Rory cried.

"Oh my God no! You've got to be kidding, tell us your kidding." Patty actually had tears in her eyes too.

"Look behind you." Chris spoke.

They did as told and saw the stretcher carrying a sheet covered body. Blood had soaked through the sheet and almost the whole top of the sheet was covered. A few people let out gasps, some sucked in breaths, a few even cried a little. Jess walked out of the door behind the stretcher looking like he was going to be sick or pass out. Rory walked up to him and he had to look away. He turned away from her not wanting her to know that he was about to cry again. He tried to regain himself but knew he couldn't so he fell to his knees with his head in his hands and started to sob quietly.

TBC


	3. Ghosts

**A/N: I had to make it short. Maybe if you review I will update quicker! Sounds fun! Mmk.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I called my mom. She broke down. I don't know if she is coming now or what…" Jess said after he had calmed down. Rory and Lorelai had walked him to their house so he could stay the night. Lorelai was still drained and Rory had streaks of dry tears on her cheeks. "I just, can't believe this happened." He said in a daze.

"Jess this is a huge shock for all of us, Rore, Lore, I just…I think you are taking this way to hard. All of you are." Chris said standing up away from the couch that the three were sitting.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai spoke in a harsh cold tone, "You have no right to come in here and say that we are taking this too hard. Chris, look around you, this is Jess's uncle, my best friend, Rory's father figure. Her pillar. You have no idea what it feels like to loose someone like that."

"I'm her father."

"I understand that Chris I really do, just hear me out, this is not any of your concern."

"It completely is." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Rory asked.

"What?" Chris backtracked.

"What did you just say?" Rory continued.

"It wasn't important. Look I'm sorry, really. I shouldn't have said that. You have all the right in the world to be upset and I am not going to hold you back. I'm apologizing." He actually looked concerned so she let him pass.

"Thank you." Rory spoke quietly.

"Yeah, thanks." Lorelai replied.

Jess was staring off into space with a stunned look on his face…Like he had just seen a ghost.

TBC-(HAYA)


	4. Scares

**A/N: I had to give you another cliffie cuz i can and its fun. But I really hope you like this chapter...and ahem...Haha I mislead you to thinking it was the ghost of LUKE! teehee. I'm so funny! anyway. Here it is**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Jess stared in awe at the site before him. _Luke's hat. How the hell did that get here? It was on him when he died…Wasn't it?_ Jess was pondering for at least an entire minute, which got Rory to wondering.

"Jess? Are you okay?" After she spoke Lorelai and Chris acknowledged them.

Jess only pointed toward the table in which the hat sat. Rory gasped, as did Lorelai. Apparently Christopher didn't get the hint.

"H-How did that get there? Is this some kind of joke? Jess?" Lorelai pleaded for a logical answer.

"I- I don't know…I just saw it. H-He had it on wh-when he…ahem…was found." He said with difficulty.

Jess stood up and ran out of the house, down the street, and to the diner. He jerked open the door and threw himself on the bed. Tears staining the sheets as they rolled down his face. After half an hour of sobbing he heard the bells jingle downstairs.

* * *

Lorelai had stayed completely still staring at the hat. She finally walked over to the table in which it rested and picked it up. Gazing at blue cloth she noticed something odd,_ But…How?_ Rory noticed her intent staring and walked over to her mother.

"Mom? What is it…?" She asked urgently.

"Blood." Was all she said.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"There's no blood. Luke had this on didn't he?" At her nod she continued, "There would have been blood."

Christopher walks up to them, "That makes no sense what so ever. That can't be the damn hat he died in because it would be on his dead head."

"Gee, way to be sensitive about it. Chris that is the point I'm trying to make. It's ludicrous…his hat being here is ludicrous, unexplainable."

"I think you both need some rest. All of us do. Tomorrow is another day and we'll talk more about this, or not about this, then. Right now…Let's get some sleep." Chris said ushering the two women to their rooms. _Finally I can get some shut-eye. They gotta' get over this…the guy had it coming. _

And with that final thought Chris went to sleep unaware of the eyes staring him dead on.

* * *

"Mom?" Jess asked the familiar silhouette in the doorframe of the diner.

Tears were gliding freely down her face as she stood there watching her only son stand there.

"Come on, we should get you cleaned up." He grabbed her arm and gently pulled her with him toward the apartment.

"Oh Jess. Why did this happen? How did this happen?" She was crying louder now, almost screaming.

"I don't know mom, I just don't know."

"Oh God." She moaned putting her head in her hands as he led her through the door. He sat her on HIS bed to avoid any more hurt. She fell asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow.

Jess scrunched his eyebrows in frustration.

"Not where you wanted her huh?" He heard a voice behind him.

"AH!" Jess spun around only to see nothing.

"Man, I'm guessing you're a tad freaked?" he heard the voice say from nowhere.

"Who the hell are you and where the hell are you?" This was waking up Liz. She sat up and watched her son.

"Don't you recognize my voice? I figured you wouldn't forget me yet…" He then figured it out, so did Liz.


	5. Screams

A/N: Ha ha ...another cliffie...anyway...what do you think is going to happen? tell me in a...wah is it?...that's right...a review...!

Disclaiemer: don't own.

**Finding Disco:** Yeah, I love leaving people wondering...it leaves you uncontrolled and it's kind of funny.

**javajunkie mi:** If you stick with me you'll find out

**Cywen69:** Oh don't worry...He ain't alive...but remember...this is supernatural so you never know what will happen next...

"Luke? H-how?"

"Well, there is a funny story to that…" He got up and when Jess saw him he almost passed out. He had a grayish tint to him making him ghostly looking. "You see? As you probably know, I was murdered…what? Five to six hours ago, well…It's like I'm dead and gone." He smiled.

"You are dead and gone."

"You'd like to think that wouldn't you? That I'm gone and you don't have to worry about my 'ghost' showing up and scaring the shit out of you…I think you are scared. I think you are scared out of your mind. I can feel it, sense it. And you reek of it. Fear." He laughs, "That's funny. Being scared is so pointless."

Jess couldn't move. He stood there staring wide-eyed with his mother right behind him with the same expression only staring at him. "Luke, You are dead." He turned, "Mom can you see him?" She looked confused and shook her head.

"Of course she can't see me damn it! _You_ saw the hat didn't you…Lorelai, Rory, Christopher…All of you _saw_ that hat that _I_ left for _you _to find. Unbelievable, I'm gone, dead, as you want to think. But explain to me…why am I still right here? Why can you see me? Why can't Liz? I have a feeling you're going to be overwhelmed with me…the fact that I will haunt you. I like that…Haunt…eerie." He laughed then drifted away like dry sand at the beach.

"Luke? LUKE?" He screamed at nothing.

"Um, Jess honey…maybe you should lie down." Liz suggested.

"I guess." _Luke is absolutely right…what the hell am I going to do?_

He lay in Luke's bed so Liz could take his. He was pondering on how he was going to handle this situation with out people thinking he was crazy. He couldn't speak to 'Luke' in public. He couldn't scream out his name as he had just done. He can't trust anyone. He had to believe everything that Luke said.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Jess was being violently shaken awake the next morning. He jumped up ready to grab something to hit the harasser with only to find that it was…nothing. He looked over at his sleeping mother and walked slowly to the side of the bed then he heard noises downstairs. Voices. He walked numbly to the door of the apartment and down the steps toward the curtain. The voices became clearer and noticeable…_Taylor, Patty…Lorelai? What are they doing here?_ He went through the curtain only to get strange looks from everyone.

Rory walked up to him, "Jess? Are you okay?" She didn't look as bad as she did yesterday. In fact she looked better. She seemed a bit more calmed and collected. Everyone did. He looked over at Lorelai, Dean and Christopher sitting at a table together. _Why is Dean over there? Jesus just because I am going completely crazy doesn't mean he can just come up and sweep Rory off of her feet. _

He felt dizzy as Rory lead him over toward where they were sitting. He barely registered the pity looks that were shot at him. He also didn't notice that Emily, Richard, and Mia were all sitting there…staring at him. Not only them but the whole town, everyone in the diner was staring. He heard a familiar sound coming from the door. The bell above it…A strange woman walked in and strode toward the table.

"Is he okay?" The woman asked.

"Excuse me?" Lorelai asked.

"Luke, is he okay…I got a call, from Liz, telling me there was an accident. She didn't elaborate. Is he in the hospital?" She carried on not even noticing the sick look becoming of Jess.

"He's dead." Rory said quietly but with more strength. She was getting better about saying it and not breaking down. _Its only been a day and they are all explaining it like it was a week ago…What the hell? Why is everyone looking at me now? _He saw all the sad stares and the 'I'm sorry for mentioning it' stare and the pity stare…He saw all of it.

"What? Dead? No! He…he can't be. Oh my God." She screamed with tears rolling down her face. Rory grabbed her arm as she was falling and pulled her toward one of the chairs.

"See that?" He turned around to see Luke sitting on the counter shaking his head.

"See what…I see a lot." He replied.

"How they just pull her down like she is crazy."

"No…they didn't. They just want to…to…"

"To what? To act like this isn't real…that I'll be down the stairs in a couple of seconds…Jess! Listen to me, it's not going to happen." He was starting to raise his voice.

"Luke…" But he was gone. And now Jess was stuck with the entire town watching him with wide unsure eyes.

"Jess, don't." Lorelai finally spoke.

"Don't what?" He asked turning rapidly toward her.

"Don't do that…act like you're seeing him. He's dead."

"He's not dead." And with that they all heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.


	6. Revenge

I don't own anything...

The patrons, wide-eyed, went completely silent. There was scrambling, then thumping, then full out sprinting when they saw the curtain swiftly open and Liz jump out with a **very** disoriented look on her face. She reached for Jess's arm and pulled him behind the curtain.

"LOOK!" Liz screamed.

"What?" He didn't see anything

After she took another look, neither did she.

"I must be imagining things." She laughed it off nervously.

9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

A few days after all of the misadventures and accusations, truths being revealed and people not being trusted it was the day of the funeral. Luke's funeral. Jess had seen nothing of his 'spirit' walking around here since the night he had first met this different, more excruciatingly mad Luke. Jess was putting on his tie and his mother was putting on her left shoe.

"I don't understand why people get dressed up for these things." Liz said frustrated.

"To show respect." Jess spoke cooly looking in the old mirror that brought back memories. He was not sure how they could be considered memories, but Luke was there. He was always there.

"To who? The body? The corpse lying there dead to the world?" She asked close tears.

"Mom, come on." He strode toward her and put a hand on her back soothingly.

"It's just… I've lost my mom and dad and I didn't want Luke to go next. At least not this soon." She was freely letting the tears fall not even bothering with them. Jess leaned over and embraced his mother in a comforting hug.

"Mom, It's going to be fine. We're going to be fine." He whispered in her ear.

Little did they know Luke was standing behind them with an angered look on his face. He was going to that funeral.

Ironic huh? The fact that the man that's in the casket himself will show up to his own funeral. The fact that he may just reveal the true killer just so he could rest in peace. The fact that he has been a nice man all of his life is now going to change. He, Luke Danes, is going to get revenge. And lots of it.

**TBC**

**Sorry sorry sorry...it probably sucks HUGE ass but...i had to do something and well...here it is. please like it. :) if not then leave a review cussing me out or saying that it's horrible and what-not...i'd prefer a good review but what ever floats your boat.**


	7. Funeral

**A/N: This chapter gets a little out there…(It even disturbed ME a bit) It is a bit enjoyable for the Anti-Chris group but it still scared me a bit...I just got done watching the movie Tamara for like the 5th time (great film by the way) and I had to put something like that in here. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own.**

** 999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999**

The flowers were all around. Soft soothing music was playing in the background and the low roar of people murmuring their condolences to Liz and Jess was drifting in the air. Christopher was standing by a tearful Lorelai and Rory; Patty was pretty much sobbing with Patty, Taylor even had a few tears to shed. The entire town was looking at Luke in a way they thought wouldn't come for a long time. The preacher stood up, which was the queue for everyone to sit down.

"For starters I would like to say, Luke was an amazing man. He has helped many people in his life, but would never ask for a thing in return. He had a good heart and a good head on his shoulders. I can't say that I got to know him well, but I did know what he was about.

That is why this death is such a tragic one-" His sentence was then cut off by the flickering of the lights. After a long time of flickering all the lights turned completely off. Everybody was in shock. They were all instructed to stay seated and calm.

Lorelai hugged Christopher tighter, "I'm nervous…what's going on?"

Rory looked over at his shadow expectantly, "I don't know. Power outage would be the obvious guess."

They heard a loud crash and everyone went deadly silent (A/N: No pun intended). Chris stood up and walked to the front of the church, up toward the coffin. But the funny thing was…It was unwillingly. It was like he was being forced toward the front. The lights came back on and everyone was there staring at Christopher. He was wide-eyed and couldn't move. Soon people all around were whispering and murmuring to one another, most likely questions as to why he was up there.

He felt something under the sleeve of his suit, in his skin. He pulled up the sleeves and almost shouted at what he saw. His skin was bubbling. It was literally bubbling like it was being burned. Only in one spot though. Right below his vein, a spot no bigger than half the palm of his hand. It burned and scorched his arm and he felt like he was going to scream but no sound would come out. No sound, but dirt instead. Bugs and dirt were falling out of his mouth like he was producing it from within him. The bubbling stopped and he felt his arm start to cool down. But then he felt pressure, as if something was trying to escape through his flesh. He watched as it started to rip through the skin, then he opened his mouth again only to remember the dirt and bugs. He looked up from his arm and the site in front of him made him fall over.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

He awoke to Lorelai and Patty standing over him bringing him out of his unconscious state. He pulled his arm up only to find that nothing was out of the ordinary. He could even speak, there was nothing coming out of his mouth. _Did I dream it?_

"Are you okay, sweetheart." Patty asked rubbing his sweat-covered brow.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"You had quite a nasty fall there."

"I'm okay. Really, I'm okay."

Lorelai spoke up, "You were just standing there looking at your arm like it was on fire and you went really pale and passed out."

"You mean, you didn't see the dirt? Or the bubbling…or the thing coming out of my arm? Or…ahem…Luke?" He asked shaken up a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked from behind her mother.

"My arm, it started to, like, bubble—like it was boiling or something. And-and I couldn't scream because of all the bugs and dirt falling out of my mouth…and Luke, he was standing right in front of me."

"Chris…I think you may be going crazy." Lorelai said with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

Then they heard a voice comes from the back of the room, "He's not crazy."

TBC


	8. Discovery

**A/N: This chapter isn't like super long but at least its longer then the rest of em. :):) well, i hope u enjoy...i'm going to try to post another chapter today if i feel like it. so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

Lorelai turned, with the rest of them, to Jess standing in the back of the room. "He's not crazy." He repeated walking the aisle in the middle of the church.

"What are you talking about?" Patty asked.

"I've seen him, Mom's seen him, now…Chris has seen him." Jess said. He had a look of exhaustion and sickness in his face. He had been at the funeral and up front the whole time, but before the mishap happened he somehow found his way traveling to the bathroom. Once he showed up again he saw and heard Christopher.

"Seen who?" Lorelai responded.

"Luke." He stated simply.

"Yeah, he was standing right in front of me…I have no idea what is going on, but it is freaking the hell out of me." He said nervously.

"You're on his list apparently." Jess said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"What list?" He asked stuttering a bit.

"Oh, I think you know." Jess narrowed his eyes down at the helpless looking, wide-eyed man.

"Know about what? What are you talking about? What is this?" Lorelai spoke breaking the nasty gaze Jess was holding over Chris.

"This, Lorelai, is an example of what revenge looks like. Luke is not one to be messing with. Especially when he is dead. I may sound like a blubbering idiot but I do know what I'm talking about. If you want to believe me, fine…if you don't, be my guest. But, its true."

"Why would he want revenge on me?" Chris asked terrified.

"Why would he not want revenge on you?" Jess answered stiffly.

"What the hell did I do?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling Luke is going to be seen…soon."

_Is he serious? There is no way…Luke is dead. Why do they keep making this worse and worse for everyone?_ Lorelai thought looking between the two in disbelief.

"Why? Don't believe 'em?" She turned to the voice and opened her mouth to scream. A hand landed on her mouth. "Shh, wouldn't want to wake up the dead now would you?" He smirked. His eyes were cold. She had never seen him like this. This, anger and aggressiveness. This was not the man that fixed her porch rail, that did things around the house for her, that took in a seventeen year old boy just to make his sister happy…This was not Luke.

He pulled her to the side…_Is this some kind of sick dream? _No one was paying attention…_Why aren't they paying attention! _

"Look, I know it seems like I'm a horrible terrible person for hurting your dear Christopher the way I did. But its not that big of a deal…I mean it wasn't even physical pain, it was in his mind. He was dreaming it. Enough of that, do you know why I am even here?" He asked her calmly

"N-no." She was swallowing hard and breathing shallowly. She was scared out of her mind.

"Well, It's a funny story for another time. Let's just say Christopher has a lot of explaining to do." His face changed dramatically from a knowing smirk to a murderous scowl.

"What do you mean?" She was trying her best to keep in line.

"What I mean is there are secrets. And some secrets are meant to be told and some secrets aren't. Some of them are just plain rumors and some of them are the truth. The cold, harsh, deadly…truth." He was staring her straight in the eyes. _This must be a dream. He is dead! I cannot be talking to him. I cannot be looking at him! This is a dream. It has to be. _

"What is the secret?" Lorelai looked as if she were in pain while asking this.

"I'll give you a clue. 'There's a time in someone's life when there is no more point in living. The time can come when you are an infant or it can come when you are a senior. It can come anytime between then…But the truth of the matter is spoken when you ask What secrets are hidden in the most obvious of places?' figure it out. You're smart."

"I don't understand."

"Think about it Lorelai. I have a feeling that you will soon get what I'm saying." He nodded a small nod of acknowledgment and left her with her mouth agape, wondering what had just happened. She rushed over to where Christopher was still lying and everyone was still gathered.

"Chris, get up." He looked at her with a concerned expression. "NOW!"

His eyes widened a bit at her yelling but he stood up anyway. He followed her into the lobby leaving everyone in a confused move. The priest stood up and walked to the altar.

"This has been a very strange day. I think it's probably time to take the body to the graveyard? I suppose everyone could come visit and head to grave. Pallbearers please step forward." The priest stifled a sigh as he ended the prayer. Men were leading the people out row by row and everyone was leaving the building.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Christopher was watching Lorelai walk back and forth from the end table to the lamp. End table to the lamp. Over and over again until he got sick of it and just started to speak. "What is going on Lore?"

"What did you do Chris?" She looked over toward him with pitying eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said looking away from her intent gaze.

"You do. And you will tell me. If you don't I will find out." She said and turned swiftly leaving a confused Christopher in her wake.

She walked determinedly out of the church doors and toward the diner. The diner that no one but Liz and Jess could enter due to the 'do not cross' police tape…Even then, they couldn't touch anything that could be evidence. The beer bottle lying in the floor, the stuff that fell out of the closet with Luke, the broken guitar…nothing.

She ignored the tape and ducked under it to open the diner door. She walked through the all familiar diner and up the all familiar stairs. She opened the door that was labeled 'William's Hardware; office' and did a brief undertake of the room. She cruised over to the closet where the miscellaneous objects were lying and she started going through it. Forget the cops forget the evidence. She was going to figure this out.

"I thought you would **never** get here." A voice behind her complied

"Ah! Oh! God, do you have to make a huge devastatingly scary entrance all the time?" She said holding a hand to her chest.

"Well, its kind of hard not to be scary, when in fact, I'm dead…but, on with the show." He smirked again.

"What exactly am I looking for?" She asked, realizing that there was nothing in particular she was searching for. Something led her here but she had no idea how to go on with this.

"Well, this is your crime scene. Figure it out."

"Luke, why can't you just tell me?" She asked exasperated.

"That would ruin the fun of it. Besides, you won't figure out the whole thing by yourself…and I will tell you when I think you have at least figured something out by yourself."

"Chris had something to do with it." She stated easily.

"By George I think she's got it."

TBC


	9. Figuring it All Out

Sorry so short...and sorry so sucky. but, this is it. (i've sort of lost hope for L/L and decided not to watch Gilmore Girls anymore but...i'm starting to recover as I read FF and finish my stories.) Anyway...ENJOY

"_Chris had something to do with it." She stated easily._

"_By George I think she's got it."_

"You mean, he killed you?" She asked in horror.

"Hold it, I never said he 'killed' me per say. I just said you've got a clue."

"So he had something to do with it."

"It's not that hard of a puzzle to figure out Lorelai. Or should I say…Lore?" He said with disgusted smirk on his face.

"I don't even like it when Chris calls me that." She mumbled and looked down. Her heart skipped a beat. Luke was smiling.

"Ah, see…? You're getting there."

She stood up and stepped back cautiously. Her face paled and she knelt down again to pick up the scrap of cloth that lay beside a toolbox that was haphazardly turned over.

"This…this is Christopher's." She choked slightly, "…But, it can't be…that's ridiculous."

"Yeah…it's ridiculous. Completely ludicrous. I mean how can you find a piece of clothing from someone you've known you're whole life? But, wait, which is more _ridiculous?_ Something that is right in front of you and you can touch…or a ghost? Everything is believable Lorelai."

"He…I didn't even think he would do such a thing."

"Oh, he didn't, don't worry about that. He stayed out of the way, in the shadows. Let his buddy do it. I assume it was his buddy."

"He hired someone to kill you."

"Wrong again. He hired someone to hurt me. I don't know why, I guess I'm a threat to his gigantic ego. He didn't think it would go all the way I guess."

"So…He just wanted someone to…hurt you. Luke this doesn't make sense!" She screamed.

"I agree. I did nothing."

"So you're gone. Forever."

"Not the problem right now Lorelai. The thing is, he was involved and he's going to be gone forever. It's over. You figured it out. It was right under your nose and you figured it out."

"Why did you come to me?"

"Because, you were always the one." He smiled at her and turned away, "I'm glad you figured it out, Lorelai. Do with the information what you want, I just figured you would like to see for your self."

She let out a sob, "thanks. Um…Luke?"

He turned to her, "Bye."

He smiled, "Bye, Lorelai."

END

Sucky ending but I didn't know where to go from here. I hope you enjoyed it. and I may either continue it or redo it if I get any suggestions. Ciao!


End file.
